


I won't hurt you

by Robijnx37



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9940715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robijnx37/pseuds/Robijnx37
Summary: hi all,Another author will be continuing this story.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So... This is a Bucky/ Reader story.
> 
> ;) I hope you like it. And please leave a comment when you do

Hi all,

Another author will be continuing this story.


End file.
